A Collection of One-Shots
by AnimeMaiden167
Summary: As stated in the title, this is going to be a collection of many different types of one-shots that I write. They will mainly revolve around KevEdd, but there might be Reverse or ones with different pairings. We shall see. Most will have different themes, while others will be based on a picture like Library Shenanigans. I hope everyone enjoys my stories and reviews are appreciated!


**Valentine's Day**

 _ **Hello everybody! I will be doing a series of one-shots for KevEdd, so keep a look out for new updates! Writing these one-shots will hopefully help me with writing the actual stories and continue them til the end. I am really excited about doing these, and I really hope they don't disappoint! Most will be filled with lemons, while others may just be fluff. Please enjoy and leave a review! It is greatly appreciated! ^_^**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the plot. EENE belongs to Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network.**_

* * *

Valentine's Day: the one day of the year where love is in the air. Couples spending the entire day together, getting presents, and doing something special for the one you love. Some people may not have a valentine on this day, but most try to either have fun or go about their day as usual. Although this wasn't the case for a certain sockhead who was usually alone or spending the day with his two best friends. This year the ebony-haired boy had a special someone to spend the day with.

It was a beautiful sunny morning, not a cloud in the sky. A figure turned onto his right side on the bed, his sleeping face in the direction of the window. Another figure moved about the room as quiet as a mouse, setting a tray down to open the curtains. As soon as the thick fabric was moved, the room was lit with the sun's bright rays. The blanket covering the boy was moved over his face to keep the light at bay as sapphire blue eyes slowly fluttered open and adjusted to the brightness.

"Hey Edd, wake up already, will ya?" the red-headed motorcyclist said as he pulled the blanket away from the smaller male before setting up a tray of food over his slender legs. His left hand skimmed the smooth, pale skin on Edd's inner thigh. Those emerald eyes taking in the sight of his adorkable lover. He was laying there wearing only a green shirt, which just so happened to belong to the athlete. He always felt some sort of pride whenever he saw the genius wearing his clothes, it was so sexy.

A shiver went up the sockhead's spine, becoming even more awake and attuned with his surroundings. "K...Kevin!" he quietly moaned his lover's name without meaning to, his body still sensitive from their activities the night before. The red-head chuckled as he moved back to allow him space. Edd glanced from Kevin to the tray that was across his lap as he slowly sat up, his eyes widening. "You made me breakfast in bed?" he questioned as his gaze went back to the taller male.

"Well obviously. Happy Valentine's day, dork. After breakfast, I have the whole day planned out for us. So hurry up and eat while I go shower. Then you can take yours." the motorcyclist leaned down and stole a quick kiss from those perfectly soft lips. He smirked at him as he moved away, making his way into the adjoining bathroom with his clean clothes for the day.

Edd was then left alone with his thoughts, wondering what all Kevin had in mind for them. He did like surprises, but he couldn't help wanting to know. The genius shook his head and focused on the food in front of him. On the tray was a glass of orange juice and a plate filled with a stack of heart-shaped pancakes and bacon. He could feel his heart warm his his entire body, a slightly pink blush gracing his features as he began eating. He could feel the love that Kevin had put into making all this and he wasn't going to waste a single bite. It was all so wonderfully delicious. When they first got together, the motorcyclist wasn't that great of a cook other than the killer burgers he made during cook-outs with their friends. So Edd took it upon himself to teach him and soon enough Kevin became better than him at cooking.

The sockhead was brought back from his thoughts when he heard the water shut off in the bathroom. He looked down at his plate, having not noticed that he had completely finished eating during his daze. Kevin entered the bedroom a few minutes later fully dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a pink button-up shirt. The red-head had wanted to at least look a little nicer for the holiday of love, but of course he kept his hat on backwards as always.

Edd removed the tray from his lap and sat it on the bed, standing to go shower himself. As he moved past his lover, he couldn't help but stand on his tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. "You look very handsome, Kevin." he whispered before entering the bathroom and closing the door. The red-head couldn't suppress the blush that made it's way on his cheeks. He shook his head and set out to gather what they'd need for the day while the sockhead showered.

About thirty minutes later, Edd re-entered the bedroom wearing only a towel around him since he had forgotten to grab clothes. As he dried his rather long, dark ebony hair, he noticed that Kevin had taken it upon himself to gather what he would need and left it on the newly made bed. Atop the fresh clothes was a heart-shaped sticky note that read, _"Put these on then follow the sticky notes."_ He couldn't help but smile as he read the words that were scrawled on the paper in his lover's messy handwriting. It was just like him to come up with a game for them to play and he couldn't wait any longer to get started. The sockhead quickly dressed himself in his black skinny jeans and red button-up shirt that looked similar to the one the motorcyclist wore. Then he set off to follow the trail that was left behind for him.

As soon as the sockhead left the bedroom he saw a path of rose petals that would lead him to the first sticky note. It was stuck to the cuckoo clock that stood in the hallway between the guest bedroom and the second bedroom. _"Life may be like chocolate, When you don't know what you risk. Yet for you I'd take the gamble, If only for a kiss."_ Inside of the clock, Edd saw a heart-shaped box of chocolates waiting for him. He carefully opened the glass door to pick it up before following the rose petals again. He held the box against his chest, a huge smile on his face that allowed the cute gap between his teeth to show. The next sticky note he found sitting on a small side table next to the stairs that led downstairs. Also on the table was a giant teddy bear wearing a bright red ribbon around its neck. _"You're just like a teddy...warm, sweet, and cuddly too. It's Valentine's day and I'm thinking a lot about you!"_ Already the sockhead could feel tears burning behind his eyes as he hugged the bear to him as he thought about how sweet Kevin was. He continued his way down the stairs with his presents that he's found so far and the game almost at an end.

The third note was found on top of the living room couch next to a beautiful bouquet of different colored roses. Red, pink, and white petals greeted him as he lifted it up to his face to sniff at one of the soft buds. _"Roses are red. Your eyes so blue. With lips so sweet, I want to kiss you. Come into my arms, My darling love. You are my Valentine, From Heaven above."_ Edd could feel his heart racing in his chest, leaving his presents on the couch to make his way towards the kitchen where he knew the final one would be.

Sapphire eyes landed on the table that was covered with their favorite snacks and a stack of movies for them watch. But the one thing that stood out from everything else was a tiny black velvet box sitting on the center of the table. There was no sticky note this time as he picked up the box, the tears already starting to fall.

A hand laid itself on Edd's shoulder, a husky voice whispering in his ears. "Please my love, I have something to say. I have a gift for you on Valentine's day. A gift of words to give to you. Will you marry me? Let us become two." He could feel that familiar smirk as he opened the box to reveal a gorgeous silver ring with a diamond encrusted band. The sockhead stood there for a good solid minute in surprise, unsure of what to say or how to say it. After another silent moment went by, he finally turned around to face the one he loved with all his heart. Tears still flowing down his reddened cheeks and a smile on his face. He felt so unbelievably happy at that moment.

"...Yes!" Edd finally exclaimed, throwing his arms around Kevin's neck as he kissed him with all the passion he was feeling. This was definitely a great way to start their day and they couldn't wait to do everything else that the motorcyclist had planned.

The rest of their morning went by with them taking a ride on the bike to the mall where Kevin was buying just about anything that his adorable fiance wanted. Edd bought a couple new outfits from Old Navy, a few interesting books from the bookstore, a new microscope, and some of his favorite body wash from Bath & Body Works. They even stopped by Hot Topic where the red-head bought a couple CDs, a cool looking T-shirt, and a necklace set for them both to wear. Around noon they stopped by the food court for a bite to eat before heading back home for the rest of the day. The motorcyclist made sure all of their new items wear packed securely in the saddle bags he had put on his bike.

Once home, they settled themselves on the bed with a bowl of popcorn to watch a movie. As soon as they popcorn was gone, the sockhead was craving something sweet. Kevin had already planned for when this happened. He had another bowl filled with succulent red strawberries, and a spray can of whipped cream. The fun part was about to begin.

The second movie soon became only background noise as the two fed each other the strawberries. The red-head licked his lips as he eyed Edd's mouth wrapping itself around one of them as he took a bite. He chuckled when he noticed that a bit of whipped cream was left behind on the side of his lover's mouth. Kevin couldn't help himself as he leaned over to lick it off while stealing a kiss, leaving the sockhead with his face pink. The athlete got a great idea and grabbed the can to spray a little of the whipped cream on his lover's neck. He leaned back over to latch his mouth to that very same spot and started sucking on it. That particular spot was rather sensitive so it left the sockhead panting for more as he pulled away leaving a rather dark mark.

The next moment they were both shirtless, Kevin hovering over his small lover with spray can in hand. He put little dollops in different spots on Edd's chest and stomach before setting the can to the side. The red-head leaned down to suckle every last spot to clean the mess he had made, but leaving dark purple hickies behind. The sockhead gripped the crisp white sheets beneath him, arching his back slightly. Everywhere that those lips touched burned like a hellfire on his pale white skin. Between the smaller's legs, he could feel a certain appendage harden with every ministration that was administered to him.

Kevin worked on his fiance's nipples next, nibbling on those sensitive buds and receiving a quiet moan. Long slender fingers slid their way down Edd's abdomen only to stop at the edge of his pants. They hooked themselves under the waistband and pulled them down past the sockhead's quivering knees. Slowly his fingers danced up those silky smooth legs only to then settle on the tent that had formed in the genius's underwear. His hand gently massaged the hardened member before slipping under the thin fabric to grasp it between his fingers. He continued to massage it as he moved his hand in an up and down motion. While that hand was busy, Kevin used his other one to produce a bottle of lube and a condom.

Edd was already becoming a withering mess underneath the athlete's muscular body. There was a growing fire in his stomach that he needed to release and couldn't since he wasn't getting what he needed to do so. "K...Kevin...please I implore you...stop with these torturous ministrations...at once..!" he pleaded as said red-head was busy preparing them both for what's to come.

"Just a minute babe." the athlete said as he unrolled the condom onto his own hardened member. Then he slathered the lube onto each finger only to slip two of them into the tight puckered entrance that awaited him. He moved them fast in a scissor like motion to stretch him out, adding in a third after a few moments. Soon enough he removed those fingers, making Edd whimper when he felt them leave. Kevin aligned himself with the hole then slowly pushed his hardened length til it was fully sheathed inside the tight cavern. It didn't take long until the red-head got the okay to start moving again to which he responded with slamming himself in and out of the smaller male. With each thrust, the tip of his length kept hitting on a particular bundle of nerves that sent the sockhead into extreme pleasure.

Edd's back arched high with each thrust, loud moans slipping past his lips. It felt like pure ecstasy even though he knew he wouldn't last forever. That fire in his stomach was growing bigger and bigger. It wasn't going to be able to be contained much longer. The sockhead wrapped his arms tightly around broad shoulders as he neared his release, holding himself close to him. "...Kevin...!" a rather loud moan left him as sticky white liquid released itself onto his chest and stomach. His release in turn caused his entrance to tighten even more around the length that was still inside him. The red-head kept thrusting until he also came, moving slower as he rode it out.

Before Kevin could collapse onto his fiance, he removed himself and settled himself next to him. His arms wrapped around his small frame, cuddling his face into the crook of his neck. "I love you, Eddward _Barr._ Forever and always." he emphasized on the last name to show that the sockhead will soon be married to him. A day that they were both anticipating.

"And I love you, Kevin. Happy Valentine's day." Edd managed to mumble once his breathing went back to normal. He cuddled himself closer to the red-head as he dozed off into a blissful sleep. They both laid there and slept for the rest of the day, the silver diamond ring shining on the sockhead's ring finger as the last bit of sunlight slipped down into the horizon.

* * *

 _ **I know that during the middle half when they are spending the day together is rushed, but I can't seem to find enough time or inspiration to fix it. There is also very little dialog. I apologize and hope everyone enjoyed it even with the flaws.**_


End file.
